Refúgio das Águias
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Quisera ela ser livre como as águias, que podiam alçar vôo e fugir dali. UA. Às vezes Ginny's POV, às vezes não.
1. Prólogo

Refúgio das Águias

**Prólogo**

Ginny W. Riddle

"_Te pedi o mundo certa vez. Disseste que me darias._

_Te pedi amor. Me disseste para esperar._

_Te pedi uma criança. E eis ela aqui. Sua filha. Tão sua, tão Riddle que não ouso chamá-la minha. Tem teus cabelos negros e lisos, tua pele branca feito marfim. É tão delicada quanto uma rosa e segura a tua mão. Temo por ela. É como se pudesse quebrar ao teu toque, pois eu não ouso tocá-la. Mas, me dizes tu, ela ficará bem, afinal, é tua filha e jamais faria nada de mal para ela. E jamais deixaria que nada de mal ocorresse com ela._

_Acredito em tuas palavras, apesar de julgá-las vazias. Acredito que cuidará de Vittoria, nossa filha. Tua filha. Teu pequeno tesouro. Fruto do meu ventre._

_Escolheste o seu nome, julgando que eu não saberia nomear-lhe. Vittoria, dizias tu, era ela, por completo. Uma vitória tua, uma vitória nossa, ao todo uma vitória. Uma Riddle. Riddle pura, de traços precisos, de sorriso malicioso, de olhos brilhantes._

_Mas de uma coisa estou certa. Posso olhá-la nos olhos e verei sua alma. Vittoria tem meus olhos, não os teus. Posso olhar em teus olhos e não verei nada, apenas a mais pura superficialidade. Me mantém longe de tua alma, mantém a todos longe dela. Mantém a si mesmo longe da própria alma. Não sabes o mal que comete. Vittoria vê tua alma? Apenas ela tem direito a certas coisas. Mas Vittoria tem meus olhos, olhos de chocolate e não negros. São olhos vivos, olhos brilhantes, cheios de inocência. Inocência essa que sei que irá tirar em breve, pois perto de ti, tudo que Vittoria verá será a verdade nua e crua. Teus olhos frios, tuas mãos frias, teus sentimentos vazios._

_Hoje, não posso reclamar de nada. Me deste tudo que eu pedi, cada desejo, cada vontade, cada sentimento que exerci sobre ti. Me deste o mundo. Me deste amor. Me deste uma criança. Uma criança maravilhosa, que hoje sorri perante a mim. O sorriso idêntico ao do pai, um sorriso Riddle, cheio de segundas intenções. Ela terá de mim tudo que quiser como você também o teve._

_Mas há apenas um desejo que quero fazer, apesar de saber que será em vão, você jamais irá atendê-lo. Assim como há apenas um desejo que atendeste de forma errada. Equivocadamente. Pedi-te o mundo. Deu-me ele. O meu mundo, o nosso mundo. Apenas nosso e de Vittoria e de mais ninguém. A casa no alto da montanha, na beira do mar, pintada a cores claras, exatamente como eu sempre quis. Da janela de nosso quarto vejo o mar, as ondas batendo contra os rochedos abaixo de nossa casa. Vejo as águias, tão belas são. Sobrevoam a água, pescando para a própria sobrevivência. Voando até seu refúgio feliz, sua casa. Não é como se eu não pudesse chamar esse lugar de lar. Mas é como se faltasse uma parte dele, uma parte que sempre me foi negada.  
Peço-te agora liberdade, mesmo sabendo que esta me será negada. E não posso reclamar, pois te deixei me tirar a liberdade que antes tanto lutei para conseguir. Liberdade para casar-me contigo. Liberdade para viver ao teu lado. Lutei por isso e consegui. Lutei contra aqueles que verdadeiramente me amam, lutei contra meus pais, meus irmãos, contra a minha família. Por causa de você, Tom Riddle. Agora, quero a liberdade de poder alçar vôo em direção a decisões certas."_


	2. Londres, 1923

**Capítulo 1 – Londres, 1923**

O salão estava lotado, mas apenas ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Significava que ela _conseguira._ Observava aquelas pessoas que mal conhecia e, deslocados em um canto, sua família e amigos. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os azuis da melhor amiga. Luna a encarou durante alguns segundos, levantou-se e aproximou-se de Ginny.

- Está feliz? – perguntou.

- Estou – respondeu-lhe Ginny.

- Que bom. Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo de sua vida.

- Eu sei – disse confiante.

- Tudo bem – Luna sussurrou, seu tom de voz era letal. Ela ajeitou a saia do vestido verde e voltou a olhar para os olhos castanhos da amiga. – Só quero que dê uma olhada para os seus parentes e amigos. Não acha que falta alguém? Que alguma coisa está errada?

- Eu... – Ginny parou e olhou. Não via nada que não devesse estar ali. Ou não sentia falta de nada. Todos pareciam apenas o que eram: Weasleys. – Onde está Harry? – de repente percebeu. Seu ex-namorado não estava ali.

- Harry morreu, Ginny. – Luna pronunciou as palavras vagarosamente, como se cada uma pudesse atingir Ginny dolorosamente.

- Morreu? Mas como não me...

- Como não contamos? – interrompeu-a Luna. – Tentamos. Mas você estava aparentemente ocupada demais com o seu noivo perfeito. E quer saber mais? Ele foi assassinado.

- Não está querendo insinuar que _Tom _o tenha matado, está?

- Isso – começou Luna, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem e borrarem a maquiagem. – é entre você e seu marido. Harry não tinha inimigos – a não ser Riddle -, não tinha dinheiro e nem nada que justificasse seu assassinato.

- Tom não faria isso. Com licença, Luna – e se retirou, deixando Luna parada no meio do salão.

Vagarosamente Tom aproximou-se, tocou de leve os ombros brancos de Ginny com as mãos pálidas e geladas. Algumas pequenas lágrimas começavam a se formar no canto dos olhos castanhos de Ginny.

- O que ela queria?

- Harry morreu – ela sussurrou, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

- Ainda pensa nele? – o tom de voz usado por Tom mostrava curiosidade, raiva e até mesmo tédio.

- De maneira alguma! – Ginny respondeu rapidamente, secando as lágrimas e virando-se de frente para Tom. – Eu só penso em nós dois e no nosso casamento.

Tom sorriu. Não ficava bonito sorrindo. Sorrir tornava suas feições selvagens. Mas o sorriso de desfez tão rápido quanto se formara.

- Consegue acreditar que estamos casados Tom? Que eu agora sou uma Riddle?

- Na verdade, eu sempre acreditei nisso – ele acariciou os cabelos ruivos da esposa. – Sabia que você não desistiria tão cedo de mim.

- Eu _nunca _desistiria de você, Tom. – ela sorriu. – Não de você.

- Que bom – ele sorriu rapidamente, malicioso. – Quero que conheça algumas pessoas.

- Quem, Tom? - seu tom de voz era quase desesperado, como se o que o marido lhe dizia fosse uma tortura. – Sabe que eu não gosto dessas pessoas que você chama de _amigos_.

- Ora, não seja tão medrosa. São apenas algumas das pessoas com quem você terá que conviver regularmente. Não prefere acabar de uma vez por todas com essa implicância com meus _amigos_? – ele segurou a mão quente e pequena de Ginny, na sua fria e magra. – Venha, vai ser bom para você. Quem sabe não fica amiga das esposas deles? Você precisará de amigos, Ginny.

- Eu _tenho_ amigos, Tom.

- Você chama os Lovegood de amigos? Os Granger, quem sabe? – Tom riu sarcasticamente. – Precisará de amigos melhores, minha querida.

Mesmo um pouco assustada com a possibilidade de ter de deixar seus verdadeiros amigos de lado, Ginny seguiu o marido até um canto do salão onde, sabia Ginny, encontravam-se as mais ricas famílias da região.

- Antonin! – chamou Tom, rindo abertamente. – Quero que conheça minha esposa, Ginny.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, srta. Riddle, Tom sempre falou muito de você... – o homem que a cumprimentava tinha um rosto longo, pálido, desfigurado (Ginny sabia que ele lutara em alguma guerra, alguns anos atrás) e cabelos escuros, cuidadosamente penteados para trás, revelando o rosto maltratado. Ele sorria, seu sorriso era torto e triste, mas seus olhos expressavam a mais pura cobiça.

- O prazer é meu, Sr. Dolohov – Ginny tentou ser o mais educada possível. Sorriu levemente e então baixou a cabeça.

- Gostaria que conhecesse a minha mulher, Charlotte.


End file.
